princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Together
Come Together is Kikumaru Eiji's On The Radio single. Tracklist #Come Together #Come Together (Original Karaoke) #Talk Time ~Eiji Kikumaru on the Radio~ Lyrics Kanji= そんな顔して 落ち込むなよ チャンスは また来るはずさ 勝ち負けばかり 気にしてたら 息が詰まって 疲れちゃうよ 照れないで 僕にだけは 見せてよ 君のヨワサを 一緒に歩いて行こう Come Together Come Together -今日という日は 二度と来ない- って 気にしたこともないけど 楽しい時間は アッという間に 過ぎた後から 気がつくよなぁ 言わないで 君と僕で 見つけた ヒミツの場所は 一緒に夢を語ろう Come Together フルボリュームで君に 僕の声援を君に送るよ もう 絶対 絶対 逃げ出したりはしないで 自分の足で踏み出す 君は もう大丈夫だから そう 絶対 絶対 夢を叶えられるから Come Together 偽らずに Come Together どんな時も Come Together 焦らないで Come Together 君と僕で Come Together ずっと ずっと Come Together 二人ならば今… Come Together Come Together 照れないで 僕にだけは 見せてよ 君のヨワサを 一緒に歩いて行こう Come Together フルボリュームで君に 僕の声援を君に送るよ もう 絶対 絶対 逃げ出したりはしないで 自分の足で踏み出す 君は もう大丈夫だから そう 絶対 絶対 夢を叶えられるから Come Together 偽らずに Come Together どんな時も Come Together 焦らないで Come Together 君と僕で On The Radio ずっと ずっと Come Together 二人ならば今… Come Together Come Together Come Together Come Together Come Together |-| Romaji= Sonna kao shite ochikomuna yo CHANCE wa mata kuru hazu sa Kachimake bakari ki ni shitetara Iki ga tsumatte tsukarechau yo Terenaide Boku ni dake wa Misete yo Kimi no yowasa wo Issho ni aruiteikou Come Together (x2) -Kyou to iu hi wa nidoto konai-'tte Ki ni shita koto mo nai kedo Tanoshii toki wa a'tto iu ma ni Sugita ato kara ki ga tsuku yo naa Iwanaide Kimi to boku de Mitsuketa Himitsu no basho wa Issho ni yume wo katarou Come Together FULL VOLUME de kimi ni Boku no koe wo kimi ni okuru yo Mou Zettai Zettai Nigedashitari wa shinaide Jibun no ashi de fumidasu Kimi wa mou daijoubu dakara Sou Zettai Zettai Yume wo kanaerareru kara Come Together Itsuwarazu ni Come Together Donna toki mo Come Together Aseranaide Come Together Kimi to boku de Come Together Zutto zutto Come Together Futari naraba ima.. Come Together (x2) Terenaide Boku ni dake wa Misete yo Kimi no yowasa wo Issho ni aruiteikou Come Together FULL VOLUME de kimi ni Boku no koe wo kimi ni okuru yo Mou Zettai Zettai Nigedashitari wa shinaide Jibun no ashi de fumidasu Kimi wa mou daijoubu dakara Sou Zettai Zettai Yume wo kanaerareru kara Come Together Itsuwarazu ni Come Together Donna toki mo Come Together Aseranaide Come Together Kimi to boku de On The Radio Zutto zutto Come Together Futari naraba ima.. Come Together (x5) |-| English= Don't make that sort of face and be so sad A chance should come again If all you worry about is victory and defeat your breath will lodge up and you'll tire Don't be shy show only to me your weakness Let's walk together Come Together Come Together "This day called today will never come again." I was never worried about that but I realize it after fun times pass in the blink of an eye Don't say anything At the secret place that you and I found let's talk about our dreams together Come Together At FULL VOLUME I send my voice to you Now surely, surely, don't run away I start to step forward on my own feet Because you're okay now Yeah, surely, surely, we can make our dreams come true, so Come Together, without pretending Come Together, no matter what the time Come Together, don't be impatient Come Together, you and me Come Together, always, always Come Together, if we're together, now... Come Together Come Together Don't be shy show only to me your weakness Let's walk together Come Together Come Together At FULL VOLUME I send my voice to you Now surely, surely, don't run away I start to step forward on my own feet Because you're okay now Yeah, surely, surely, we can make our dreams come true, so Come Together, without pretending Come Together, no matter what the time Come Together, don't be impatient Come Together, you and me On the Radio, always, always Come Together, if we're together, now... Come Together Come Together Come Together Come Together Come Together Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:On the Radio